Peppish analog television
In Peppaland, analog television was originally the way to watch Peppish television. This began with the Peppish Broadcasting Corporation’s first television service, the PBC Television Service, on November 2, 1934, followed by Independent Television Of Peppaland (ITV-P) on September 25, 1953. By the end of 2001, there were 5 analog terrestrial television channels (PBC1, PBC2, ITV-P, P4, and P5); analog transmissions ceased entirely on October 24, 2010 when the last analog signal was switched off entirely in Delaware. Channels Terrestrial Until 2010, the following numbers were assigned to the following terrestrial channels: *1 - PBC One *2 - PBC Two *3 - ITV-P (most of Peppaland)/C3NE (parts of NE Peppaland)/ETV (SE Peppaland) *4 - Peppaland Four *5 - Peppaland Five There had also been a number of regional analog terrestrial television channels, including Me2 serving Colorado and Arizona until 2009, Ashtangi serving Maryland until 2010, and That’s Washington serving Washington until 2003. Satellite Analog satellite transmissions in Peppaland began on June 27, 1981 with Simmerican company Satellite Broadcasting LLC’s SB Channel (now SBone); the channel was removed from Central Britannian satellite transmitters on July 30, 1987, resulting in the channel being receivable only in Peppaland and Simmerica. All analog satellite transmissions have ceased however, and many Peppish satellite providers, including SBtv and TSW Satellite, have switched broadcasting from an analog signal to digital as of 2006. Cable Analog cable transmissions in Peppaland began on January 1, 1993 with PBC News 24, a domestic news channel directed to the Peppish. This has ceased however; as digital cable became more standard, analog cable sales fell, which led to WeMo Cable switching from analog to digital in 2013. Teletext Each channel had its individual teletext service, in which the first was Peefax on the PBC’s analog channels, followed by OPTIMA on ITV-P. Standards The PBC Television Service began in 1930 with Wolfgang Mozart’s 244-line LF (low frequency) television system; this changed to Kimberley-Taylor-Foster’s 450-line system in 1934 in the weeks leading up to the service becoming available to the public. When PBC Two launched in 1962, however, it ran on the 700-line system, and for those without a television set that was capable of receiving 700-line television channels, viewing the new channel would require a television set that had the ability to receive channels that ran on the following systems: *450-line MF (medium-frequency) *510-line HF (high-frequency) *666-line VHF (very-high frequency) *700-line UHF (ultra-high frequency) *855-line SHF (super-high frequency) *910-line EHF (extremely-high frequency) *1000-line THF (tremendously-high frequency) Like the UK in real life, Peppaland ceased broadcasting in the above systems at different times: *Both 450-line MF and 510-line HF systems were no longer standard after the 666-/700-line color systems became widely used in 1983. *All channels upgraded to 855-line SHF color in 1991, followed by the switchover to 910-line EHF color in 2000. *The last time television channels had been upgraded was in 2004, when many channels took the decision to upgrade to 1000-line THF, before being switched off entirely in 2010. Until 2005, analog television sets were allowed to be sold to the public; the digital switchover meant that everything was switching to either the MPEG-2 576 or MPEG-4 1080 systems. Callsigns *C3NE-NY - Channel 3 North East for New York *C3NE-NJ - Channel 3 North East for New Jersey Category:Miscellaneous Category:Fanon Category:Television